moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuzu
Titles attributed to Kazuzu: Prince of the Forest, The Well Traveled Animal Lord, Shadow Hunter Champion of the Loa, Veteran of the Second War CURRENTLY. Watchin' as da people pass by. (He is always looking for new troll contacts.) APPEARANCE. He has Rosewood eyes, slightly darker that what is common for a Forest Troll. He stands at 7'2, weighing 240lbs, at the middle age of 42. He makes his home in the Tel'andu Barrow Dens, despite being born in Zul'aman. His favorite quote is "Time to be kicking da hornet's nest!" When you first glance at Kazuzu, the first thing you will notice about him his blood red mohawk, that stands fairly tall above his head, with rogue strands splaying near the top. It goes all the way down to his neck, where strands fall straight down along his back. He wears only a war harness to cover his torso, leather straps criss crossing across both sides. Large fur trimmed leather pauldrons attach over his shoulders to the harness, falling to cover the tops of his biceps. His vibrant green colored mossy skin stands out from a good distance, unless in a forested setting. He is noticeably more muscular, and built than the more commonly seen Darkspear, as Amani generally are. He has red and black stitched leggings held up by his faded metal sabatons, and war belt. His feet are also exposed through cut outs resting gently over his ankles. His face is painted white, with orange trim to symbolize power and glory, behind his upcurved tusks. His decently sized nose pokes out over the face cover, and if one were to look closely enough, they would notice a septum piercing either hanging, or hidden within his nose. His neck, and the lower part of his head is hidden behind a strapped, furred olive green face cover, with a small scarf draping from the back of it, behind him. Along the back of one of his war harness straps is what appears to be a huge double headed sword, or spear with a grey steeled blade, and black wrappings around the handle. From his belt, along his left side rests a satchel containing various tools that may occasionally poke out, along with who knows what else? ---------------------------------------------------------- Alignment: Unlawful Neutral Mate by Sepanja: Mizeeku Theme Song: Haste the Day - Long Way Down Battle Theme: Skrillex - Make It Bun Dem THE HORNET'S NEST Voiced by: Zul'jin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Favored Elements: Earth Chosen Patrons: Halazzi, Nalorakk, Hakkar, - Legba, Lukou, Ogoun, Semadi, Ula'Tek ---------------------------------------------------------- (You get into a position with Kazuzu, to where he is comfortable enough to open up to you.) --------------------------------------------------------- "I've seen it all, mon.. I was der in da Second War, fightin' wit' da knife ears as I had since I was young. Den I hunted the humans of Lordaeron wit' the Horde. Funny how they bein' our allies now as Blood Elves, an' Forsaken. I been killing a long, long time, on my ancestral lands. Ever since I was young, I been fightin' and killin'. After what dey call the Second War, things change for me. I roamed north, and west, and all around. I began learnin' de ways of the forest, and gettin' closer to da Loa. I began training to be a shadow hunter, mon. I continued huntin' in the name of the Loa, rather than for sport. An' I began to walk in de shadows more, and gain my faith in dem. And my faith be strong mon.. An' it be dark." --------------------------------------------------------- (You mistakenly get in a situation where kazuzu thinks you are flirting with him. He franticly waves his hands at you, explaining.) --------------------------------------------------------- "No, no mon. I already got me a mate. A friend an' woman kind, you see? The one you spend ya whole life with. She be wit' me tru' thick an' thin'. She touched by da Loa, just like me, and we both teach each other as we grow togetha'. She eh.. Helped me tame some of da blood thirst I be havin'. I be.. Slightly less violent when she be around, hah! Though we bein' apart often, we always on each otha's minds." (He finished with a smile.) Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Forest Troll Category:Shadow Hunters